Entertaining Quatre
by SeekJustice
Summary: Quatre is gay, homophobic, and Iria will stop at nothing to bring him out of the closet. They end up at a bar where two exotic and handsome men are propositioned to be his entertainment for the night. 3x4x5
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"No!"

Quatre dug in his heals and refused to go any further. Who knows where his older sister was leading him. After passing many street lights and turning many corners, Quatre Raberba Winner was now completely lost. Even if he could manage to escape Iria's grasp, there would be hours lost of an evening he could've spent working.

When Iria had insisted Quatre take a night off of work to spend with her, he had readily agreed. He was exhausted from days and nights spent in his office as head of the Winner Corporation and Iria knew just how tired he really was.

Unfortunately for Quatre, what he had expected was dinner and a movie, not clubbing. He scowled at Iria, but couldn't make himself stay angry knowing that she only cared for his well being.

Earlier, Quatre had been puzzled at the sight of the outfit Iria had lain out for him. Somehow, black leather pants and light blue shirt really didn't fall into the sibling night out category. More or less, a club would be the only place one would have the guts to wear that attire, and he had groaned inwardly. Sally Po, his sister's girlfriend, had shown up at the last minute and dragged them both down the street. After coming to the conclusion that Iria had planned this well in advance, Quatre began to resist.

First of all, this was the first time he had met his sisters "girlfriend".

Second, Quatre was gay.

Third, he was homophobic.

See where this is going?

The only blessed person in this world that had an attraction for the same sex and hadn't almost made Quatre bolt was Iria. This Sally figure though, was a whole other ball game.

Sally in her thigh highs, black mini-skirt and strapless red shirt didn't look like the type for marriage or having a lifelong partnership with. Quatre had a fleeting moment where he wished that their relationship wouldn't last long, and then mentally kicked himself for it. That wouldn't make Iria happy, and after all she had helped him though, he had no right to think things like that. Besides, this Sally was actually a very polite young woman, whorish garments aside.

They had stopped just under a streetlight, and Iria tugged on his sleeve. "Come on Quat, Sally's friend is a bouncer and we won't have to wait in line for very long, if at all."

"Not until you tell me where we're going," Quatre pouted, shaking his head. He had to ask, you could never tell with her. Last year she took him to a fast food place, and the unsuspecting Quatre was jumped by singing members of the gay pride committee. Yep, thank you Iria, he had spent the duration of the meal locked in the bathroom tossing up what he had eaten of his lunch.

Over the years since she found out about her brothers preference, Iria had tried every way imaginable to get him out of the closet. Unfortunately, her plans had been snubbed every time, because Quatre just couldn't let himself accept who he was. Actually, they had all backfired and made him feel even more inclined to hate himself and what he was.

Well, not hate exactly, since Quatre couldn't hate anyone, excluding his father of course. But it was more along the lines of having a deeper feeling that being gay wasn't right. The only other person that knew about him was his father and, thanks to Iria, before he died he threw them both out of the house when he was sixteen and she was twenty.

So now Quatre was weary of Iria's attempts, since they seem to have increased lately. Like a few days before at the office, Iria had complemented loudly on the looks of a particular guy that just happened to work for him. Both his and Quatre's faces burned red with embarrassment, and Quatre couldn't show up for work for days. Seeing just how scared her little brother really was, Iria had decided to make one last, final attempt on changing his mind.

"Trust me, Quat, I wouldn't let Iria take you somewhere that isn't safe. You are after all, head of the Winner Corporation and a billionaire homosexual who happens to be single." Sally chuckled, "Where could we go that really was safe enough for you?"

After taking Iria's hand that wasn't busy with holding Quatre in place, she started towards a brightly lit up part of town. Quatre unknowingly shivered at her words and gestures of affection towards his sister.

This whole phobia thing was getting out of hand, maybe it really was time to try and shake it off. After seeing what his hesitation in every situation did to Iria's feelings, Quatre decided to at least try what they had in store for him tonight. If a gay bar _was_ their destination, as he had a sinking feeling it was, he could always just sit at the bar and stay away from dark corners and dance space. However, if it didn't work out, there would be no more surprises for him; he would make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Quatre went willingly the rest of the way, but hesitated when he saw the wooden sign creaking back and forth, proclaiming the building as Velvet Touch. The place was a well known nightclub that hosted gay and lesbian patrons. Quatre slowed slightly, and paled noticeably even while Sally was speaking about the club.

"I know the head bouncer and owner. Duo Maxwell is one crazy character, almost as bad as me!" Sally exclaimed, jumping up and down. Though one would wonder how she could with those boots on.

"Heero's a little on the ahh...monotone side, but he and Duo work very well together, don't let him spook you. And just wait 'till you see the decor!"

As Sally kept babbling on, Iria noticed her brother's discomfort. She felt some sympathy towards him, but not enough to call off what she and Sally had planned for Quatre.

By-passing the line to the doors, Sally rushed at a stoic looking man dressed in the most appropriate way for this type of club. Throwing her arms around him and yelling, "Heero," he tried with little success to pry her off.

Quatre's heart was pounding as he watched all of the people from the corner of his eye, and kept close to his sister. His face flushed at the cat-calls and comments sent his way from many of the young men in the crowd. He tried to keep from feeling sick to his stomach.

"Access denied," came the harsh voice from Heero. Sally swatted him playfully and finally let go.

"You wish Yuy, Duo wouldn't have sex with you for a week if you didn't let us in!"

More blushing.

"Are you threatening me with my own boyfriend?" he smirked.

"Of course I am, and you _know_ I'm serious." Seeing his skepticism, Sally crossed her arms and said, "don't make me cut off Duo's hair, 'Ro, because you know I'll do it."

"Duo's on the dance floor," he said and with a sigh opened the door and gestured them inside. He noticed that the blond in leather had paused at the entrance and blushed a deep red when Heero looked at him. Heero's eyes narrowed as the blond stepped inside.

'Well, Sally was right about the decor,' Quatre thought and wished that he could just curl up and die somewhere, preferably soon.

A man, drink in hand, leaned in close to him, and growled, "hey baby, you here alone?"

Or now. _Now_ would be good.

Sally, coming to Quatre's rescue when he froze, grabbed the man and stated coldly, "he's here with us," and shoved him towards another young man. Hopefully the word would spread around and creeps would lay off him. He was too cute to be ignored by the weird guys in the bar for long, though.

The music pounding from the speakers was a moderately fast techno, easy to dance to. Heading to the bar and just wishing to sit down, Quatre was steered in the opposite direction by Sally and Iria. They pushed through moving bodies, past the DJ and waltzed right up to the bouncer guarding the doors to the back rooms. The only people that could get past him, a 6'1 tower of a man, was someone holding a VIP card.

Without even asking for a card, the bouncer just opened the door for them. "Thanks Marquise!" Sally's chipped voice called back as they continued.

After swallowing a few times so he could speak Quatre asked softly, "Where are we going, I thought this was just a regular night out. And the bar would be back that way," he pointed.

A few drinks would probably calm his nerves a bit.

Iria just smiled as Sally turned and said, "This is no regular night out, trust me. You'll love us till the day you die before we leave here tonight."

And there's that sick feeling again.

They had walked into a room that was well furnished, with black carpets and walls, a red covered bed and a matching red chair. Sally invited him to take a seat, and he wondered if this was her room, or maybe she lived here.

Iria sat on the edge of the bed, while Sally rummaged in a drawer. Wearily, Quatre sat and found that the chair was roomy and comfortable. Closing his eyes, he tried to forget where he was and pictured himself back in his office. He shuddered. No, not there, at home, in bed, asleep.

Alone.

A clink and cold steel woke him up from his thoughts, and opening his eyes, found Iria standing beside him, a neutral expression on her face. Normally Quatre could read her very well, but it was a hell of a time to go Swiss on him.

The cold was coming from the handcuff that she had placed around his left wrist connecting him to the chair. His right arm was free, but the chair was heavy, so there was no way he was going anywhere.

"Now Quat, don't get upset...me and Sally just have a little surprise for you, okay?"

Now there's that panic again.

Sally edged closer to the door, and Iria started to follow. Quatre caught her hand in his, "Please don't do this, Iria, I'll never forgive you if you leave me here." His voice was edgy and the only colour that was left in his face came from his clouded eyes.

"I'm not leaving, just give me a few minutes to set this up and I'll be outside dancing. Don't worry; no one's going to hurt you."

The door clicked shut and Quatre was left in isolation, teary eyed and in a world of black and red.

Sally approached the lady at the desk and swapped high fives with her before leaning on the counter and saying, "We have someone in room 04 that needs some assistance, Hildi." Smirking, Hildi tapped some things into her computer and asked, "boys, girls or mixed?"

"Boys and I'd like to talk to them first," Iria answered.

Hildi nodded, tapped some more, and told them to follow her. They walked past room 04 again, and Iria glanced at the door, wondering how betrayed Quatre was feeling right now. Sally calmed her thoughts by saying, "It's for his own good. Hating yourself isn't exactly healthy." And Iria knew she was right.

At the end of the hall, their guide paused and banged on the door. "Tro, Fei, are you two decent?"

"Would it matter if we weren't?"

Hildi grinned and swung open the door.

Two gorgeous looking young men around Quatre's age were lounging around the room, the dark complected one sprawled on the couch with the other's head in his lap.

"You guys are on, but these ladies would like to talk to you first," Hildi left, closing the door behind her. The two stood, not used to meeting customers before the event.

"Yo, Sal, I almost didn't recognize you since you have so much material actually _covering_ your legs," the Asian man taunted.

"_Can_ it Wufei, I have a favour to ask you both."

Trowa nodded and Wufei waited patiently for her to continue.

"In room 04 there's a guy, he's gay, and homophobic.

Trowa and Wufei exchanged glances and by the tight look they were reluctant to take the job.

"I'll understand if you don't want to, but its Iria here's little brother." After gesturing to her girlfriend, Sally continued, "some of the things he could say won't be the usual from some of your other customers. And it won't be in any way welcomed on his part, but all you have to do is make out a little, make him see what he's missing. Please, Tro, Fei...just this once?"

Wufei looked at his lover and finally, after seeing his approval, reluctantly agreed. "But if it gets too bad, we stop." He could see the relief on both Sally and Iria's faces.

"Duo's not gonna like this," the man with half his face hidden behind thick brown hair stated nervously.

"Then don't tell him, Trowa," Hildi piped up, "and you might even find him cute." Not telling Duo beforehand is a risky thing, since he knew uncannily everything that happens within the building.

Wufei draped an arm around his lover's shoulders and growled his disapproval. Trowa's chuckle was soft as he lifted his arm to take Wufei's hand and murmured his assurance that Wufei was the only man for him.

Satisfied, Wufei grabbed the tie holding his hair, and let the black locks fall to his shoulders.

"Let's do this."


	3. Chapter 2

Entertaining Quatre

Chapter Two:

Quatre was having a mild panic attack. Left alone in the room with just his thoughts and in a sea of black and red was not the smartest idea. He cursed Iria and vowed never to speak to her again, just as soon as he could get out of that room. Out of that building!

He forced himself to take deep breaths, calming the rising panic that threatened to burst through his chest. Quatre keep repeating the same mantra over and over again, that he was okay as long as he was alone, as long as no one came through that door that wasn't Iria.

His wrist was chafing itself red from his attempts to free himself, and lifting the chair was nigh impossible with his small frame. He contented himself to look at the carpet, not at the bed, just anywhere but the bed.

"It's okay as long as I'm alone. It's all going to be okay as long as I'm alo..."

The door creaked open and Quatre slammed his eyes shut, his head downcast, and his chin pressed firmly against his chest. His one free hand clutched desperately at the arm of the chair. He stopped breathing.

The click of the door signaled to Quatre that it had been locked in place. That there was something in the room with him and no one, not even Iria could get to him if something went wrong.

He heard padded footsteps on the black carpet, coming from the door. There were too many sounds for it to be just one person, so Quatre decided he ought to pass out now, before they had a chance to scare him to it.

As hard as he tried to detach himself from this situation, he just couldn't. He was forced to bear with the fact that he was going to have to open his eyes sometime.

But not yet.

Not yet.

The bed creaked as a bodily weight settled onto it from just a few feet directly in front of Quatre.

Not yet.

The sound of a zipper being lowered was deafening in the room and Quatre snapped.

"Please, don't! For the love of Allah please stop. I'll do anything if you stop, please!" He slammed his body as far forward in the chair as he possibly could, trying to get his point across, the cuff clinging in the silence.

Quatre bit his lip as he took in the sight of an amber haired young man perched on the bed, legs over the side. Another young man with raven black hair was nestled between the other man's legs and resting on his knees. He had one hand on the zipper of the other man's pants, and the one sitting on the bed had a hand swept through his sleek raven hair. Both regarded him with equal curiosity.

They were the most beautiful men Quatre had ever seen.

As Quatre caught his breath, he found that he was staring, and, as it is rude to stare, found himself apologizing profusely.

"I am so sorry, I just-," he flushed a bright red and resumed his stair at the ground. Wishing that black abyss would swallow him whole and end this embarrassment.

He heard a groan and then a thump.

Daring himself to see what was going on he glanced through his hair to see that the Asian man had fallen to the carpet and lay there exasperated. Quatre nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the man talk.

"Listen. We know you're attracted to men. We've already established that fact with your sister. We also know that you're homophobic. Which is completely fine, you know, if you're a heterosexual and live under a rock." He rolled over on to his side, facing Quatre but still stretched out on the carpet.

"But you aren't. You're a gay and remarkably good looking young man. You should know better than to hate what you are. We are what we are and we need to live with it. We need to live for ourselves and not to anyone else's expectations."

Quatre was wide eyed at this point. He was also aware of the amber haired man sitting restlessly on the bed, looking down at the splayed out picture of his partners' body before him.

"My name is Chang Wufei, you may call me Wufei. You may call us whatever you like, however we do have some rules inside this room. Complaining about what you see that goes on in this room is the number one. We are going to touch each other, and you are going to have to sit there. You can stay silent if you need to, or you can tell us what you wish us to do, but do not bitch about how disgusting we are."

Wufei rolled onto his feet and walked towards the blond sitting stone still in the chair. He stopped in front of Quatre, and placed his hands on the arms of the chair as Quatre's free hand came up to cover his mouth. He stifled a tear that was threatening to fall.

Wufei's look softened when he saw how scared the man was, and how much this was affecting him.

He leaned forward and said softly, "Do we have a deal? We won't touch you but you have to watch until we are finished. It will be a painless ordeal and then you'll be free to go."

Wufei held out his left hand and Quatre warily lowered his hand from his mouth and realized that everything Wufei had said had been true. He grabbed onto his hand desperately, and said shakily, "My name is Quatre."

Quatre swallowed hard as Wufei moved away from him and settled back into his position between Trowa's legs. Trowa's face held a small smile directed downwards at his lover, glowing with pride at how he had gotten through to someone who couldn't even look at them before.

Trowa's hand slid down the side of Wufei's face, and then traveled up to entangle itself in Wufei's hair.

The zipper to the other man's pants remained down from earlier, and Wufei wiggled his fingers into the opening, kissing the tan skin where it just showed beneath the shirt. Trowa silently watched Quatre's facial expressions for signs of distress.

Quatre was mortified when Wufei brought pushed the other mans jeans down around his waist and his golden fingers wrapped around his cock. He needed to do something! Say something!

"D-Does the other man not s-speak?" Quatre stuttered.

He was successful in his mission to stop Wufei from going on when he turned to him and said, "Oh he speaks when he wants to. And he's quite vocal during sex. That's something you'll find out soon."

Quatre reddened again, and couldn't look the other man in the eye.

"My name is Trowa." Quatre's head jerked upright as he heard the soft spoken voice, eyes wide. Trowa was looking directly at him when Wufei took Trowa's member deeply into his mouth.

Trowa's unexpressive face turned to one of bliss as his mouth hung open and his back arched. Feeling himself captured in the heat of his lovers' mouth.

Quatre had trouble breathing, and his gaze hit the floor again-as if hearing it was as difficult as seeing it.

The small sounds Wufei was making in the back of his throat seemed to make Trowa writhe more on the bed. That was interesting.

"Quatre, watch us," Trowa's breathless voice getting louder as the time went on. "Watch us, little one."

Quatre flicked his eyes off the floor and looked directly into Trowa's eyes, then down at Wufei's head. He had pulled completely off of Trowa. Quatre could see Trowa's spit slicked member as Wufei's tongue darted out and licked at the head. Running the length of his tongue on the underside made Trowa fall backwards on the bed, hands clutching at the red coverlet.

Wufei was right about Trowa being vocal in bed. He thrashed and groaned and Quatre watched as his hips rose off of the bed, as if searching for Wufei's warm mouth.

Quatre felt as if he were in a daze. Watching something that he had always held to the highest distaste and disregard also looked like something as natural to the two as living and breathing. They loved each other and this is how they showed it.

Trowa's arms stretched out above his head as Wufei worked on him below. The gasps that came from his mouth had Wufei chuckling.

Trowa, his breath ragged; suddenly jerked his head to the side and said, "You watching this Quatre?" His hands cradling Wufei's head, somehow in his ecstasy managing not to pull his hair as he ran his fingers through it.

Quatre was suffering from something he didn't figure he could get from something like this. He was too preoccupied in his horror at his own erection to notice that Trowa was speaking to him.

Wufei grabbed onto Trowa's thighs and lifted his head up fully to examine Quatre, and Trowa's whole body came up off the bed. His loud groan of dismay brought Quatre out of his thoughts.

Quatre felt like he was burning from the inside out, and that there was nothing he could do about it. Wufei licked the spit off of his lips and asked, "What would you have me do to him?"

Trowa spat out, "For the love of god, finish me!" and his hands traveled down his body to try and gain that release himself. Wufei swatted his arms away, hands resting on Trowa's knees and looking intently at Quatre.

After a few moments passed, Quatre figured out that he wasn't going to continue until he said something. Trowa looked like he was in sheer torture so he couldn't stay silent forever.

"I-I don't know what to say. I don't k-know how to answer what you're asking of me."

Trowa sat up, his glare at Quatre evident and said, "Tell him to fuck me."

Wufei waited for the words to come out of Quatre's own mouth.

The blonds face was flushed, and through the leather of his pants they could see the outline of his erection, knowing full well that he was turned on. He just didn't have the vocabulary to deal with the situation.

He thought long and hard about it. This was against everything he knew but the burning was just so insistent that he couldn't stop the flush in his face, the stammer in his voice or how the two beautiful men in front of him made him feel. How they made each other feel. Quatre thought about the consequences. He saw that Wufei randomly swept a hand up and down Trowa's erection once in awhile, just to keep him ready. He saw the love they had for each other when Trowa's hand came down and caressed Wufei's face, brushing across his lips.

And Quatre decided he didn't care anymore. He decided that he wanted something like that, someone to love him like that and all the anger and all the pent up frustrations from his life before came out when he ground out " No."

Wufei started in surprise. "No?"

Quatre lifted his head up directly and locked his eyes with Trowa and said, "I want you to fuck him."

Trowa didn't hesitate. He grasped Wufei around the waist and pulled him onto the bed. He removed Wufei's black shirt and it was lost among the miles of black carpet. Trowa attacked one nipple and Wufei gasped out loud as the feeling shot all through his body and then lifted his hips off the bed so Trowa could remove his pants. They were discarded along with the rest of Trowa's garments on the floor, scattered about the room.

Quatre was hot. Hotter than he'd ever been in his life. He was even more so when Trowa ground his hips into Wufei's making Wufei cry out, loudly. It was like his whole body was on fire and there was nothing he could do about it-except watch the furious display in front of him. That was a display that he couldn't tear his eyes away from.

Trowa grabbed a bottle from the desk near the bed as Wufei threw his legs around Trowa's waist. The sure Asian man was gasping for air like a drowning man, as Trowa's hand disappeared from view. Quatre was coming undone at the sight of the two and his hands grasped the arms of the chair desperately.

Wufei started rambling and his eyes rolled back as Trowa did something to him that Quatre couldn't see.

And then he was cursing at him. "Trowa, fuck me fuck me now."

And Quatre's free hand ground into his erection, pushing against the leather.

Trowa positioned himself against Wufei, pushing forward slowly. Wufei groaned, as if in pain and Quatre felt a flash of worry for him.

Had he forced his man to endure pain for him?

Then, as Trowa began to move slowly back and forth, Wufei's groans turned more high pitched and his hands clutched at Trowa's shoulders. Quatre could almost see the bruises forming already.

Wufei's body was dark in comparison to Trowa's, but both were golden in the light and both were lathered in sweat as they continued their lovemaking.

Quatre was gasping as his hand worked desperately to find release at the sight of the two. Wufei came first, and as his muscles clenched Trowa followed, both of them gasping each other's name.

Quatre wasn't too far behind after he watched the others and literally came in his pants at the shear sight of their shared orgasm.

As all three of them caught their breath, a loud ringing noise made both Trowa and Wufei sit up in the bed and look at each other.

"Fire alarm!"

They both looked to Quatre's bound wrist and cursed.


End file.
